Dear To Me
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: You, darling, are dear to me. Sara POV, not typical Sara.


_Quick thanks to Christy, TriplePirouette and Morgz for the beta.

* * *

_ Play me in bed. Nimble fingers and strings and things… and things.

Mornings and nights and more than a few afternoons slipped in between delicate goodbyes and fervid hellos. Intermittently when the down time comes, when leisure is ours to be had, you reveal the sheet music and begin what I can only say is your symphony. I want to sweat, I want to feel; I want to fall and drown and breathe your kisses as breath to my lungs, my parched mouth.

I illicit sounds that used only to be spoken in my head, in the realm where dreams are squeezed tight and held for the long hours when I am awake. Nothing about lust, but touches that remind me in silent words (because speaking them too often is too much) that I am loved and I do love.

Just down and cotton and dusk around us when you nip at my ear and finally for the first time in days I'm yours, down inside. You remind me as a hand passes over my stomach that you burn desperately deep inside to keep me forever.

Play me in bed, dear. Your tongue sliding down, up over. Start at my throat, please. Kiss there, delicate, soft, slippery. If you do, you will surely hear the moan I release from the depths of my soul crying out for you. Fulfill me, love, deep down when you whisper into my ear (and please do) that nothing compares to the way I speak and kiss and love the essence of you.

Compare me to dawn and speak of how it pales in comparison to a smile, to a glance that I may happen to bestow upon you. Laugh when I do, telling you that words such as those cannot touch my heart as deeply as one kiss might. Laugh as I do, when I pull you over me, the most beautiful quilt ever to be spread and I, glorious to be spread under.

Play me in bed, love. Dip into me, deep and burn me there, mark me forever so that in the hours during which you sleep I still yearn for the sweetness you kindly give. And I receive when you ask please, ask please to please me. Find the word fantastic and test it upon your tongue because that is how I too feel with you inside of me.

Move when I do and feel what I feel. Hear what I hear because in these moments I am not guarded and do let words spill forth that can never leave the bedroom. Remember that age is not a factor as my fingers trace along the tiny crevices in your face and know that I cherish every one deeply. Know that, love, as you bring me closer to you, that every bit of your body, your soul, is locked up tight within me and that I relish it all.

I'm a heart with strings and tones can only be played by one set of fingers, a single pair of lips. Intent, when you touch a hip and tell me to lift and lift and sigh. I seem somehow to taste better on your fingers, on your lips and I love nothing more than to sample the two of us together.

In bed, honey, please string me up and allow me to hear the music of the one and the one coming to two. Let me hear the music of two when you press into me and feel my heat. Every time, love, it is so wonderful that I want to drag that moment down into oblivion with me, when I go.

Look into my eyes so we can touch souls and turn to ashes together, a pile taken away by a slight wind as we sleep to start fresh, anew, the next day. In that dawn of night, feel my body and remember what it does to you, for I will remember in detail what wondrous things your touch does to me. Remember the symphony you stir in me when we lay together.

Between the sheets hold me like a dying breath in your lungs. Hold me and make me know that when I am released you are dying, simply letting me go. Do it all as you have done for these long months now and let me have that simple passion everyday.

Speak to me words of life in the morning when I grasp to you, tight. Tell me of life and live in me all over again as if this can simply happen forever. Make my breath hasten pace and my skin to pebble in anticipation of another first kiss. And that kiss, that kiss… make it last like you always do, reminding me that you are indeed here with a body like concrete, wishing to forever be confined to my tired bed.

Lazy nights, sleepy days during which we stay up and fight off an oblique sandman to get one last glimpse of honey skin and candied lips and selfless love in the other's eyes. And you, I beg to endear me with an arm, a chest, a body to secure me in the brief slumber we somehow find.

Notes, music, how it all sounds as we come together, as you shiver over me and give it all, quickly moving from the crescendo to the very last note of the piece. And I am sated; we are sated.

Play me in bed, like forever isn't a 'what if', but an assurance of things to come. Wake with me and make me know that this is how I shall wake for the rest of my days, with you. You and only you, paling in comparison to that burning sun that sheds light upon the face I love so dear.


End file.
